


Wilted Flowers

by svuforever



Category: Flowers in the Attic - V. C. Andrews
Genre: Abuse, Haunting, Horror, Murder, The Attic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svuforever/pseuds/svuforever
Summary: A family moves to a well preserved Foxworth hall but soon learn they aren't alone. The ghosts of the Dollanganger children roam the halls and they're not the only ones, many evil souls preside in Foxworth hall and Chris, Cathy, Cory and Carrie will have to try and drive the family away to save them from the evil within (AU Foxworth hall didn't burn down and wasn't rebuilt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again this work was prewritten for another site a long time ago so it isn't that great. However if you enjoy it please comment and I can write a more detailed next chapter. I thought you might like this since it's Halloween although I'm sure I'm not the only one who wrote something similar ANYWAY enjoy and please let me know what you think.

As the family of 5 entered the large mansion they were excited to start a new life. Jack the "man of the house" was quite successful and only wanted the best for his family. Sara their oldest daughter looked around. "This place is ancient, there's no way I'm living here"she scoffed storming off to find the biggest room she could. Emily, the youngest ran off to go exploring, she came across a seemingly blocks off area. "Daddy? What's in there?" she asked as Jack walked by. "Oh I don't know sweetie. I suppose we'll just have to see" he used the master key to open the door. He saw two double beds, perfectly made, a little dolls house in the corner. "Wow! Look daddy!" she squealed excitedly but Jack felt uneasy. "Come on sweetie. Let's go look somewhere else okay?" he said softly, looking at the many other children's toys and a picnic basket on the small table. "But look! There's a door!" she was insisting he open it, so he did. Emily ran up the narrow stairway, Jack following close behind at all times. The attic was huge it would be easy to get lost. Faded paper flowers hung from the ceiling and around the windows. Pictures, calendars and childish writing covered the wall. In the school room Jack noticed something written on the chalkboard. We lived in the attic Chris, Cory, Carrie and me. Then there were only three on reading these words Jack quickly picked Emily up and carried her out, far, far from the attic, but it was too late, he had awoken the sleeping flowers and the evil witch who had filled their lives with misery and pain, preventing them to grow.

It was time for the kids to pick there rooms, Kyle picked the room closest to Lilliana and Jack, he always liked to be close to his parents. He was a very nervous child who suffered with some mental issues, so they liked having him close just as much as he liked being close. They planned to have family come and live with them so Sarah took the biggest room she could find. Emily wanted to sleep in a room with her cousin Sally so she decided she wanted to sleep in the room right by the attic with the double beds and the old dollhouse. Jack was unsure but Lilliana thought he was just overreacting so he decided to look into the history of the house.

On Emily and Sally's first night in the room things got weird, children's laughter rang through their ears and noise came from above in the attic. Sally got in the bed with Emily nervously. "What's that?" she whispered,

"I don't know" Emily replied in a whisper. "Maybe they're playing a trick on us" she hopped out of bed, opened the door and ran up the narrow stairs. The door slammed shut behind her, she ran back downstairs and banged on the door. "Let me out!" she screamed banging on the door as a dark figure approached her, Sally was also banging trying to open the door was she cried. She heard a scream then silence. Jack and Lilliana ran in. When they finally got the door open they saw.....


End file.
